The Yin Yang Effect
by IrieMangaStudios
Summary: He was the noble of niceness, she was the queen bee of mean. But can the other campers be prepared for the chaos that will happened when a mystic talisman effects DJ and Heather's behaviors?
1. His Yin to her Yang

Disclaimer: TDI characters, don't own them, you know it, I know it, they know it, but let's have some fun with 'em, okay? First attempt at writing some fan fiction in a long while. Appreciate some feed back!

"HEATHER!" Screamed LeShawna upon discovering her favorite t-shirt smeared with make-up as she came from the shower. "That's my favorite shirt!"

"Oh that 'rag' that you left laying around the room was your shirt?" Heather feint innocence as she files her nails to its razor edge. "My bad, I needed something to wipe up the nail polish that Lindsay spilled."

"But Heather, you're the one who took it from me while it was opened!" Lindsay cried as she points out her unfinished nails.

"Why you skinny two-face heifer!" LeShawna hurled at Heather as she drew closer with Gwen and Bridgette attempting to hold her off.

"She's not worth it, LeShawna!" Bridgette exclaimed. "It's bad karma! Let's just get this cleaned up!"

As LeShawna stormed off to find some polish remover, Gwen and Bridgette stared down at Heather who was not even bothered with her latest stunt of mean.

"Geez, Heather. Bad enough, we have to compete in another humiliating challenge with Chris, but do you need to keep this up with us?" Gwen questioned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Gwen. Homegirl there should thank me for giving her reason to shop for some much needed new clothes." Heather coldly explained. "She should be thanking me."

"There never has been a nice bone in your body, is there?" The blond surfer inquired.

"If there is, I gladly would have it medically replaced long time ago…" Heather scoffed as she scrolled off.

"Ooooh that Heather can really crease my nerves!" The teenaged goth girl grumbled. "She really needs a personality transplant!"

"But who would be willingly to donate?" Bridgette confided as she placed her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

* * *

"DJ!" Eva screamed as she was fuming several shades redder than her normal pigmentation. She stormed towards the goateed Jamaican teenager as he was shielding his pet bunny from the incoming onslaught that Eva was preparing to bring forth.

"E-e-Eva! W-w-what's the problem?" DJ stuttered in fear.

"Why haven't you shown up to spot me like I'd ASKED you to?" Eva demanded. DJ felt the intensity of heated anger from muscled-bound rage queen.

"Well, Bunny here had a little head cold and needed me to nurse back with some warm carrot juice," DJ explained as he gently held a baby bottle to a cradled bunny wrapped in a blanket. "Second, I had asked Tyler to take my place knowing you needed a lifting partner, lastly, you kinda…didn't…ask, more, er, ordered me to spot you…"

"That's RIGHT! Or-DERED! You're probably the second strongest person here at this camp next to me," Eva proclaimed, directly pointing her thumb to her chest. "And here you're playing nursemaid to some rodent and sent the wannabe jock my way. That idiot nearly killed me!"

Flashback: Eva nearly being crushed by her own bench weight as Tyler struggles to get it off her.

"I thought you would be my closest rival but frankly, Noah, probably has more drive than you, you, wimpy little wuss!" Eva raises her fist to the brickhouse as he flinches back from the oncoming punch but Eva nods her head in disgust and backs off.

"Geez, what a waste of muscle and a backbone… learn to MAN UP, loser!" Eva advises as she storms off.

"Whew!" DJ exhaled as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Wow, bunny! And everyone here thought Heather is scary, Eva is just plain nuts!"

Before his heart could lower from that confrontation, the gentle giant soon was startled by a hook that sprang out from the shadows of the bushes. DJ lets out a girlish scream that contradicts a man of his size and stature. The pitch carries on for nearly a full minute before DJ was slapped back to his senses by one of his friends on the island…Duncan.

"Dude! You are making this waaay too easy! I never even had to set the scary mood!" Duncan coughed up the words as he nearly kneeled over from laughter.

"DUNCAN! NOT COOL!" DJ cried out. "Bad enough that Eva was that close to killing me but you have to come in a finish the job! Er, Bunny, oh god, where's BUNNY?"

"He's safe, Deej…" Geoff said while holding the retrieved rabbit with a big goofy grin on his face with tears welling up at his eyes. Trent followed closely by with his hand over his mouth in a futile attempt of laughing at DJ's misfortune. "Sorry on prankin' ya bro, but Eva in her own psychopath way has a point. You've the build, speed and reflexes to put her, heck anyone in their place in most of the competitions and shouldn't have to be that nice to everyone!"

"But I always raised to 'do to others what you would like to be done to you'!" DJ quoted on the golden rule as he gladly took back his pet bunny from Geoff.

"Yeah, I heard that differently where I come from, 'do to others and better make sure it sticks!'" Duncan retorted.

"DJ, don't mind our resident delinquent, we're just think, as your friends, your overall potential could benefit us in challenges next season!" Trent encouraged to big guy.

"I know, my ex-football coach always said I was too soft on the field. 'Eye of the Tiger, DJ!' he would always say. Guess that's why I took up ribbon dancing, less chance of hurting someone…" DJ agreed and frowned.

The three other guys looked at each other in odd silent moment. "Yeah, guy, that's a nice alternative…" Which was expressed quietly.

"Hey Geoff. Hang on to Bunny for a little bit. I need to clear my head. You will watch him carefully this time right?" DJ requested.

"Uh…" Geoff hesitated.

"Of course he would, DJ!" Duncan quickly answered back as he waved DJ off and took Geoff with him. Trent trailed behind before he took a small object from his pocket and tossed it to DJ.

"Hey, DJ! Catch!" He told DJ. DJ caught it overhead and observed the black and white circular talisman he was given.

"Nice! One of those Asian symbols?" DJ inquired.

"Yeah, my uncle got that for me in Chinatown out in California, bought from some old dude named, get this, 'Uncle'. Said it has mystic properties and provides balance in the holder's life. Maybe it will help you find a way to turn your weaknesses to strengths or something." Trent explained as he bid his friend a farewell.

DJ cupped the in his large hands, staring at it intensely. He came upon the docks and sat around the edge. "Finding balance, huh?" He thought to himself as laid back staring at the sky and held the yin yang talisman in his hand. "It's just not in me to be aggressive. I just wish I knew a way to get folks to stop acting mean and just mellow out sometimes."

His moment of peace was once again disturbed as a certain raven-haired Asian girl ran hard on the wooden boards with a look of panic on her face.

"DJ, thank goodness! Quick, hide me!" She demanded.

"Heather… what did you do this time?" He questioned with an unsurprised expression.

"Geez, it's only a little something about nail polish on LeShawna's shirt and some tie-dye in Gwen's laundry. Now hide me! Oh never mind, you big lug!" The Queen dove underneath a canoe and was immediately out of plain sight except for DJ.

"Don't you dare rat me out, DJ!" Heather threatened as LeShawna, Gwen, Lindsay and Beth followed in hot pursuit. DJ stood by and looked at the group with feinted confusion.

"She has to be somewhere!" Gwen fumed and calmed slightly when seeing DJ standing in front of her. "Oh Deej, you seen that snake Heather slither around here?"

"Well, I did see her run by not too long ago…" DJ said half truthfully. "But don't y'all think ganging up on her is going solve this hostility? Ya know, 'live and let live'?"

"Naw, she got this one coming!" LeShawna retorted. Not wanting to hear DJ's passive view points the girls towards the other end of the beach to continue the search. "Let's go she might further down the beach! I swear I'm tossing that heifer off the cliff again!"

DJ nervously waved off Heather's pursuers as she crept out from under the canoe. She scoffed at the fact that she skimpy out got dirty and gave DJ an icy look. She frowned and eyed around for anyone else that was close by.

"Thanks..." She mumbled out.

"Why did you do that?" DJ asked.

"What? Thanking you to lie?" She answered.

"Not that. And I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth and even that makes me feel guilty." DJ debated as he clenched to the talisman. "I meant why cause so much grief to Gwen and the rest? You know don't have to be so mean to everyone."

"That's how I am. Frankly, I never got why you're always so nice to all these losers. I mean really that's what I call stomach-churning!" Her hands mockingly gestured as she argued back. "Wait… what's that in your hand?"

"Oh Trent loaned this necklace to me for luck." He answered but retorted back. "Stop changing the subject!"

"Hey, a Toaist taijitu! My grandmother had one of these! Let me see!" She quickly snatched out of DJ's hand.

"Hey! You could learn to be polite enough to ask for it nicely!" DJ reached over to retrieve the object but Heather dodged away to keep it out of his reach as he missed and was off-balanced ready to feel off the pier.

"HA! And you could learn not to be anyone's whuppin-boy, DJ!" Heather taunted at the big guy confident she got away. However, DJ's desperate attempt to regain his balance grab the queen bee's wrist and both fell back into the shallow water below with the talisman in tow.

A few moments went by as Heather slow rose up, dragging DJ's body to shore. She quickly placed her head upon his chest for a heartbeat and listened for steady breathing. DJ coughed up some water staring a harsh expression at an increasingly concerned Heather.

"Uh, wha-what happened?" DJ demanded as he slowly lifted himself up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh dear, thank goodness, you're alright DJ! Please stay here and try not to move while I'll go get help!" Heather exclaimed in a panic as she rushed off towards the camp.

After Heather was out of slight, DJ stood up continually rubbing his head and then started popping his neck and flexing his biceps. Tangled upon his wrist was the talisman but broken in half with the Yang symbol shown. After stretching his toned body, DJ started cracking his knuckles as he smiled menacingly.

"Yes, Heather, you go and get some help… the other players are going need the medical attention real soon… Time for Devon Joseph got himself some much needed payback…" He grinned and walked in the dark shadows of the forest.

To be continued…

Love it? Hate it? Suggestions?


	2. Out goes the lamb, in comes the lion

Thanks to a mystic talisman, DJ and Heather switched personalities unbeknownst to the other campers.

**Disclaimer: TDI characters, don't own them, you know it, I know it, they know it, but let's have some fun with 'em, okay?**

It was mid-afternoon where a young, model-thin girl was running towards the main camp. Her short black hair was slightly whipping in the air as the half-broken Yin talisman dangled around her wrist. She was close to the mess hall where she stumbled and tripped only to crash blindly into another camper.

"Oh my gosh! Harold! I am so-so SORRY! Please awake up!" Heather screamed in panic.

The sideswiped camper soon began regaining his senses as he slowly focused his vision on his assailant only to quickly scamper from her as she tried to gently touch his face.

"Don't HIT me!" Harold cried out as he attempted to shield himself from Heather's wrath.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to startle you, Harold." Heather backed away slightly, her hand placed on her mouth, looking down and away with embarrassment, but quickly turned and expressed quick urgency in her eyes. "Please tell me, you're not injured, Harold, I really need help at the beach, DJ's hurt!"

"Say what?" Harold stood up but soon doubted Heather's words. "Wait a minute… What are trying to scam from me now?"

"Scam? No Harold, honest, DJ is on the beach a concussion or something. _Pleeeease_ come quick! One of our friends is in trouble!" Heather pleaded.

"Friends?" Harold repeated in disbelief. "When did you EVER consider anyone here a friend? Last I remembered we weren't all 'buddy-buddy" neither on the movie set nor on the last season."

Heather fell silent as she shown an expression that befuddled the awkward 'expert of many skills' even further. The look of shame.

"I had done some horrible things to a lot of the campers, Harold…" The short-haired teen humbly said as she gently but firmly took Harold's hand and directly looked at him with the soft compassionate gray eyes. "I took advantage of your open invitation toward friendship and dashed it away. It was cruel but I beg of you, please this is DJ!"

Harold felt a brief overwhelming sense of sympathy and was partially stunned. "I-I-I'll go to the mess hall and get some help, I think Bridgette there with Beth, she's better trained to handle this. You go back to DJ!"

"Oh thank you, Harold!" Heather gushed out, nearly tearing eyed as she broke away from Harold and backtracked her way towards the beach.

As Harold began his sprint towards the eatery, something nagged on the back of his mind about Heather. 'Oh my?' He quickly shook off that aspect and hurried onward.

* * *

The lush forest was buzzing with activity with the woodland creatures, birds chirping, squirrels gathering nuts, a fawn munching on grass as several rabbits hopped by. Suddenly, they stopped their activities when the thunderous thumping sounds of a larger creature entered their area. It soon revealed Sasquatchanakwa wandering about as he kindly greeted the forest citizens as he passed by and the woodland critters went back to their business. The big foot went about gathering some blueberries nearby for a few moments when his forest friends all ran past him. The missing link looked back where the furrier animals were running from and he spots another two-legged creature that he was not too fond of…man. However, he knew this creature, a once kind and gentle hulk of a man that was timid and gentle as the fawn and bunnies that recently past him. Sasquatchanakwa had no real quarrel but he sensed something was amiss. The man had no gentleness in his eyes, his posture was no longer timid but imposing and pure aggression was in his gaze, it was like a tiger facing an intruding bear, almost territorial.

"Sasquatchanakwa…" The burly young man said under his breath. "This is nothing personal, but awhile back Eva held her own against one of your kind for 10 seconds. I need to see for myself, how tough you are…prepare…"

Sasquatchanakwa lunged himself towards the Jamaican-Canadian as he snarled and bared his teeth. DJ, unmoved by this, planted his feet on the ground with his arms bared out in Greek wrestler fashion as he growled back at his opponent. One of DJ's eyes began a slight twitch as his dark pupils shrank and clenched his teeth in anticipation.

The big foot bore down on DJ as the giant of a teenager grasped the beast's arms in mid-downswing. The two opponents grunted and bellowed as the sounds echoed throughout the forest as the birds flew from the scene and branches, dirt and debris scattered around in the isolated area.

* * *

"So, Heather, where is DJ?" Beth questioned her former alliance member, arms folded accompanied with an equally upset Bridgette and Harold.

"I, I mean, he was just-" Heather looked around in a frenzy.

"Save it, Heather…" Bridgette interrupted. "We recently got done with TDA, we came here to relax before heading home and you still try to pull your drama act? And using DJ? That's plain low."

"Bridgette, I swear, DJ and I fell off the pier and into the water, I think he hit his head or something and now he's wandering about. You have to help me find him!" Heather again pleaded.

"Heather, seriously, you could stop the act, I'm not buying it!" Beth snapped. "I can't believe you except us to fall for your lies again! Frankly, I thought you'll be saving your own skin with Gwen, LeShawna and Lindsay looking for you."

"Weren't you with them?" Harold questioned for a second.

"Yeah, but I got hungry and stuck around the mess hall for some snacks in case I ran across this tramp and text the others." Beth proclaimed as she held out her new phone. "They're on their way back any minute!"

Heather fell to her knees and cried she then looked up towards three teenagers. "Beth, please, there's nothing to gained with me lying about DJ. I'll accept what's coming to me if only we can find DJ!"

"Beth…wait." Bridgette paused and whispered to Beth. "I know this is Heather and she tricked a lot of us before, but never about DJ being hurt!"

"Yeah, but…" Beth protested.

"And didn't you say you saw DJ at the pier with Gwen and the others?" The blond surfer girl continued.

"Yeah, that witch must have bullied him into hiding her!" Beth fumed up, looking back at Harold trying to calm a sobbing Heather. "She probably did get him hurt and trying to cover herself by being all sympathetic!"

Bridgette quickly held back the diminutive camper as she was ready to trounce Heather.

"Ya know, something is not right." Harold concluded. "Until we find DJ, let's hold off on the accusations…"

"Th-thanks, Harold…" Heather replied.

"You two go on ahead and keep an eye on Ms. Waterworks." Beth said, still slightly unconvinced but concerned about DJ. "Gwen and the rest should be here soon. We'll spread the search from there."

"Thank you, Bethany…" Heather weakly smiled as she wiped her tears from her face. "I'm just really worried about DJ."

"Wow…" Beth said alone and dumbfounded as Harold and Bridgette left to accompany Heather into the forest. "Heather's good but not THAT convincing!"

* * *

"Hee-heh! Here comes another pass!" Cody warned he threw the football toward Justin.

"I've got it!" Justin claimed as he was clear from Duncan, Ezekiel, Tyler and Geoff. Justin easily caught a near perfect throw from Cody as Owen and Trent ran interference in their game of tag football.

"Cody, man, that is one amazing arm you got there!" Justin complimented as he came back to his team after completing the touchdown.

"Hee-heh, thanks, Justin!" Cody grinned. "Didn't think you wanted to play and mess up your hair."

Justin gave his patented hair flip as he stood with his admirers, Katie, Sadie and Owen, stare in awe.

"Well, since I was hospitalized by Courtney in TDA, and gained some unsightly flab…" Justin explained as he exposed his washboard abs pointed out the smallest love-handle known to man at his side. "I had figure this is the best way to get back into rugged model shape."

"Oh Justin, it's okay, we just LOVE guys with a little meat on them, right Katie?" Sadie proclaimed.

"Oh, for sure..." Katie agreed.

"Also…" Justin silently whispered as he huddled with Trent, Owen and Cody. "This game is the prefect way to show up Duncan in front of Courtney!"

"S'what?" Owen said confused.

"Courtney loves to win above all else, and what better way to get to her is by beating the TDA 'winner'!" Justin smiled. "With your passes, Cody, Trent's speed and Owen's size, we can really stick in to them!"

"Dang it, Tyler!" Duncan shouted. "Can't you at least try and get in range of Geoff's passes?"

"C'mon, Duncan!" Tyler protested. "Geoff's throws are way off! I thought you were going to keep Owen off my back!"

"Hey, dude! Don't even start on my passes with your lame excuses of catching a ball!" Geoff fired back. "And the last one pass you actually completed was six FEET! And you ran right square into Justin!"

Replay: Tyler, after getting the ball, blindly ran into a yawning Justin's extend arm.

"Fellas, shut UP!" Courtney barked. "It's now **35**-7, you guys can't possibly play this _pathetic_!"

"Sorry, coach!" Duncan sarcastically apologized to his commanding girlfriend. "We are doing our best! Even 'homeschooled' there is giving his best shot!"

Duncan points out a collapsed Ezekiel breathing heavily after running around on the field.

"Hey, captain! I could I get just a couple more minutes? Trent is pretty fast to keep up with, eh?" Ezekiel huffed.

Courtney shook her head in disbelief that Justin, the lazy pretty boy model, might actually beat her team. She looked across the other team as she spots Noah being in the center of his team giving out his next set of plays.

"How did Noah, of all people, know about football plays! ARGH!" The overachiever languished. "It's pretty much over…"

"What's this here?" A question shot out from behind her.

"Who? Oh, it's you, DJ…" She said with low enthusiasm. "It's a game of tag football that the guys are playing. I can't figure out why they can't stop that little twerp Cody! His passes are killing us! Ezekiel and Tyler are next to useless and Geoff and Duncan are still bitter over what happened between them in TDA…"

"Hold up, rewind and play back. What are you guys _play-ing_?" DJ reinstated his question.

"Duh, foot-ball." Courtney said snobbishly. "Although it's a tag game, I'm pretty sure you don't want to get involve since there's a chance of you might hurt a bug, a flower, or something. So why don't you just go prance off somewhere and practice your ribbon twirling or something…"

"Courtney, honey…" DJ interrupted as he pushed forward onto the field. He looked over his shoulder at Courtney, giving a bone-chilling stare. "Shut…UP…"

A slight bruised up DJ confidently walked towards his fellow campers, noted the score Izzy was in charge of at the other side of the field, leaving a slightly confused and taken-back Courtney on the sidelines.

"Did he just told me?" Courtney thought out loud.

"I see that you guys need some help." DJ said with renewed vigor. "Have Z-man sit this out. What's the play?"

"Deej, what happen, bro?" Geoff noticed his friend's bruises and slight cuts. "You look pretty banged up…"

*Elsewhere, among the broken tree trunks, crushed bushes and broken boulders, Sasquatchanakwa squats silently, bruised and defeated.*

"Nothing, man, just had a little warm-up during my run…" DJ replied with an eerie gleam in his eyes and cold smile he expressed without showing his huddled up teammates. He quickly erased the malice from his face as he looked at his fellow players. "So now, and what's the play?"

To be continued…

Love it? Hate it? Suggestions?


	3. The boy DOES know his own strength!

**Disclaimer: TDI characters, don't own them, you know it, I know it, they know it, but let's have some fun with 'em, okay?**

_'I recall a flash only for a brief second, like one of those flashbulbs going off with your eyes wide open and it blinds you just for a moment. It followed by darkness accompanied by a constant ringing. The ringing pretty much stays with you as the darkness gives way to the light. The vision is blurry at first but I could make out the shape of a bowl of vanilla ice cream, cheese and some whipped cream. Yummy. But the vision cleared up more and it turns out to be clouds floating over my head. It's pleasant sunny afternoon, a clear blue sky with only a few clouds flowing by, the ringing sounded to lower and I hear a few birds chirping about, then it started to register when a couple of my fellow cast members started talking to me but that's when the pain starts coming in... Oh my glory, the PAIN! And why Trent and Cody are moving in circles over me?'_

"Owen! Owen! C'mon big guy! How many fingers I am holding up?" Cody yelled out as he wave his palm.

"Uh, thirteen?" Owen answered back. "What hit me?"

"Apparently, a truck named DJ..." Noah replied as he weakly assisted Trent in pushing Owen back on his feet. "Someone obviously didn't send him the memo that this is a 'TAG' football game..."

"DJ?" Owen questioned in confusion. "Nice, sensitive and 'gentle like Bambi' DJ?"

"Uh, more like full-grown buck version of Bambi with maul-capable antlers! Wow, I never ever seen a guy your size fly off the ground like that!" Cody exclaimed. "What gives DJ?"

Everyone stood there stunned, first time, all eyes at the field were on DJ. Courtney's jaw opened even wider than before when the Canadian-Jamaican entered the field. DJ stood there with an intense expression on his face, he was actually scowling towards Justin and his team and silently went back to his buddies Duncan and Geoff who blankly stared in awe of what just transpire a mere 30 seconds ago.

"DJ, dude... that...was...freakin' AWE-SOME!" Geoff proclaimed.

"I never seen a tackle like that since, hell, not even in juvie, no one got checked like that!" Duncan joined in. "You been holding out on us big guy?"

"Isn't this football, fellas?" DJ smirked.

"Yeah! TAG FOOT-BALL!" Justin protested. "What the hell, DJ! Even in regular football that would be unnecessary roughness! I know the information takes some time to get up there, Deej, but try and remember that we're playing tag, T-A-G, okay?"

"Oh man, sorry, Justin, I got a little excited there and didn't realized my own strength!" DJ jumped back and feinted a fake startled frightened look at Justin, then waved over to Owen. "I am really, REALLY sorry about that Owen! You alright?"

"Yeah, it was just an accident, DJ!" Owen replied, still slightly shaken but recovering. "Man, at least I know you wouldn't do that on purpose!"

"Okay, Owen's seems good to go, it was just an accident, no harm, no foul, right, Justin?" Duncan assured to continued the game.

"Fine then, Mohawk, just remind your rookie for the NLF there to ease off the roughhousing, cool?" Justin warned after cooling down. "Tag, you got that, DJ?"

"Okay okay. I'm really sorry about that, Justin. I'll try and remember that this is a 'tag' game." DJ reassumed the teen model and proceeded to grin snidely when Justin had his back to DJ. _'I am really sorry that it wasn't you that got the ball, pretty boy. Don't worry though, buddy. I have your 'tag' in the next play.'_

"First and final warning, Killer Bass! Next infraction, you guys have to catch the ball with your feet! Wow! that might actually be fun to see! GAME ON!" Izzy announced in her referee uniform. Noah and Courtney rolled their eyes as they both regret to agreeing that Izzy would be the ref.

The game resumed again, as Duncan's team continued their defensive line. The Gophers were still huddled to discuss their offense.

"Sure you okay, Owen?" Trent asked.

"It helps to be a little fluffy in this case." The jovial teen replied. "If there's a-pushin' I've got the cushin'!"

Justin and Cody briefly paused from Owen's response and went back to their plans. Katie and Sadie on the sidelines continued their cheers for Justin and Trent.

"What was up with DJ back there, Justin?" Cody asked.

"No clue, we always pegged him as a big softie, still... maybe even he got into the game a little. Guy that size should come with a warning label." Justin warned his team. "Trent, you got Geoff, right?"

"Not a problem. Cody feint towards me and then make the pass to Justin. Owen, able to hold off Mister Mohawk Punk?" Trent inquired.

"Wow, you and Justin really have it out on Duncan, don't ja?" Owen inquired back.

"HE HAS IT COMING!" Both Justin and Trent snapped.

_'Duncan doesn't deserve to be in the same zip code as Courtney!' _Justin thought to himself.

_'Didn't take him very long to move on Gwen! He already has Courtney, why he has to get all chummy with Gwen!" _Trent grumbled in his thoughts.

Owen and Cody jumped back from the scary look that Justin and Trent shot their way.

"Wow, things are getting tense, and our 'Ringer' isn't even on the field yet!" Cody exclaimed. "Well, let's shut 'em down! Remember, Duncan and Geoff are still at odds with each other from TDA, let's exploit that factor and watch out for DJ!"

"Mama's boy just got a lucky shot in." Justin confirmed. "We just make sure our little 'Bad Boy' Duncan gets shut down."

_'Watch out for DJ... yeah right, Cody, like that pussy can be a real threat...' _Justin's thoughts were cut off as he was staring directly at DJ when he got into position. _'What the f-? Is this DJ?'_

DJ was staring at Justin with gruff determination, a look that the model teen has never seen on DJ before, like a tiger on the prowl and he was the catch of the day. Justin felt a sudden icy chill run down his spine and found himself shaking.

"Something wrong, Justin?" DJ kindly smiled with a furrowed brow.

"Heh, what was that look before, Deej?" Justin asked nervously.

"HUT ONE!" Cody hollered in the back.

"Don't worry, buddy, it's a 'tag' football. I'll be extra careful not to hurt that pretty face." DJ told him as he smiled. "Besides I got nothing against you..."

"Oh, okay, then... you scared me a second with that look..." Justin exhaled briefly.

"HUT TWO!" Cody yelled.

"...however you DID humiliate me in the Western Theme in TDA awhile back..." DJ grimly frowned toward the pretty boy and continued his icy cold stare. "Better be careful out."

"Uh waitaminute..." Justin began to plead.

"HIKE!" Cody yelled out.

Trent hiked the ball to Cody as he faded for a clearing. Trent ran off to the side lines as Geoff and Tyler went into pursuit in hopes of intercepting the pass. Owen was blocking Duncan from getting to Cody as the tech-geek fade further back to toss to Justin all the when making it look like he was aiming at Trent. DJ, however, stood up, folded his arms and allowed Justin to run on by.

"What the hell, DJ?" Courtney screamed. "You're just gonna let him pass you like that?"

Justin breathed a sigh of relief as he was open for Cody's pass in which flew like a cannon.

_'Wow, for a small guy, Cody has a hell of an arm!'_ Justin allowed his thoughts to linger for a moment as he caught the football. _'But why did DJ of all people tried to intimidate me like that? I didn't think he would hold a grudge…er, where IS DJ?'_

Justin didn't registered the fact that DJ was no longer directly behind him as he previously thought while he ran towards the goal but stampeding towards the teen model's blind spot like a charging buck antelope. The upcoming teen idol's realization went to slow-motion as he saw his adoring but annoying fangirls, Katie and Sadie, pointing at the mountainous teenager closing in on him. Justin had a brief glimpse of the oncoming rush before a large pair of hand overshadowed him with a sudden blunt but thunderous thud to his mid-section.

Suddenly, Justin's view of being face-to-face with DJ quickly turned a full standing profile of the Jamaican with his arms outstretched as Justin realized that he was no longer on the ground. The rush of air that filled Justin's ears came to a stop followed by a crashing noise and a striking pain to his back. The model's tenure at the Total Drama camp gave him a little insight of nature and that his perfect and beautiful body just slammed into a tree. Afterwards, things begin to fade to black as he saw DJ standing over him.

"First down, Gophers, oh and Justin?" DJ smirked over. "Tag…"

* * *

"Psst, Harold!" The blond surfer girl summoned quietly to the awkward freckled camper. "Look! Something doesn't feel right! Heather being concerned for someone? I just not buy that!"

"Heather has not been acting like her usual self. She only acted as a friend to get allies and scam folks, but I'd never saw her being this panicking." Harold replied back. "Let's just see how this plays out."

"Okay, but…oops!" The beach-loving teen stumbled forward as she was never used to walking on land and fell, knocking Heather off her balance right into a mud puddle. Bridgette scooted back to Harold as they knew the hell about to be unleashed that was Heather, however, they just paused in disbelief that the stuck-up, queen bee got up, wiped off the mud off her face and had a soft and tender look in her eyes as she walked to Bridgette to check her legs.

"Bridgette, are you okay?" Heather asked softly. "I was lucky that the puddle broke my fall."

_'What the f-?' _Bridgette and Harold couldn't even find the words.

"Okay, out with it! Who are you and what did you do with Heather? You-you pod-person!" Bridgette grabbed and shook Heather. "How many are you? What are your plans here on Earth? Tell me!"

"Oh benevolent being from the stars, we are a peaceful Canadian providence, we mean no harm!" Harold announced as he begged at Heather's feet. "I hope that you don't judge our species solely based off your host body and there are many other decent representatives here to observe. However, if you need specimens to experiment on, I could recommend Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Chris and Chef…"

"Bridgette, Harold, you two are so funny!" Dirtied teen chuckled at their supposed attics. "I mean honestly, I never knew you guys could make me laugh this much, but we seriously should find DJ."

"Wow…" Bridgette hesitated and felt Heather's head. "Are you sure that you didn't hit your head?"

"I am actually feeling fine, it's like a dark cloud just cleared up and..." Heather replied as she continued down the pathway. "Oh my gosh! Bridgette!"

"What?" Bridgette panicked. "Is there something on me? A bug? A squirrel?"

"No, I've got mud all on your pants! I didn't mean to get your clothes all soiled!" Heather apologized. "After we tend to DJ, I'll get those cleaned up for you!"

"I am so ready to entertain the possibility that this is Bizarro-version of Heather." Harold hypothesized. "Although, I am certain that alien or supernatural possession can not be too farfetched in this case."

Heather and Bridgette ignored Harold's theories as the trio drew closer to the field.

"Okay, guess we found where the others are." Bridgette announced. "Let's see if they have found Deeeee…"

Bridgette's words trailed off as she, Heather and Harold were astonished by a once gentle giant of a teen was decimating the Gophers, dragging Trent, Justin and Cody across the goal line.

"It's tag football, DJ! TAG!" Noah yelled on top of his lungs. "Ref, call the penalty!"

"Are you kidding, Noah! I had never seen such brutality! Such raw energy! Such aggression! Go DJ!" Izzy cheered as she munches popcorn in her lawn chair.

"Harold, I think you may have something on the 'Bizarro' theory…" Bridgette concluded as she watched DJ do his touchdown dance.

_"All I do is win win win no matter what _

_Got money on my mind__,__ I can never get enough _

_And everytime I step up in the building _

_Everybody hands go up!"_

DJ paused for approximately two seconds and stares down Trent, Justin and Cody until they slowly raised their hands in the air in utter fear.

_"AND THEY STAY THERE!_

_AND THEY SAY YEAH!_

_AND THEY STAY THERE!_

_Up down, up down_

_Cause all I do is win win win_

_And if you goin' in put your hands in the air..LUDA!"_

"DJ, bro…" Duncan said as he slowly went up to him. "You-are-A-FREAKIN'-BEEEEEAST!"

The mohawked juvie and the tall teen traded the loudest high-five as Geoff, Tyler Ezekiel joined in on the latest touchdown.

"One more goal and we got this!" Geoff proclaimed.

"Ow, oh, man that does it, I am not losing this bet! If Mount DJ and the rest want to play it rough, let's do this rough." Justin said as he had reached his limit. "Cody, call in… EVA…"

As the others, cheered the latest touchdown and Harold and the others drew closer, DJ turned and overheard Justin's plan on calling in his ringer.

_'So…there's a bet going on and ain't-so-pretty-boy got Eva on his side. Bring it than, bitch…' _DJ thought as cracked his knuckles for the upcoming confrontation.

To be continued…

Love it? Hate it? Suggestions?


End file.
